What if scourge won? (WARNING VORE)
by Theillusiveman13
Summary: What if Scourge beat the freedom fighters?


Scourge started at the badly hurt and unconscious bodys of his enemies smirking, "Did you realy think you'd have a chance against me?" he said. He ordered the Destructix to take his fallen enimes to his castle. when they arrived he had them tied up and forced onto their knees. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Rob o' looked at the ground in defeat, "Now I'll have each of you one at a time be lead into my bedroom and i'll deal with you" Scourge chuckled while walking to his bedroom. Shadow was the first to be sent he walked into Scourge sitting on his throne and signaling for Shadow to come over he did so. "now 'ultimate lifefrom' tell he how would you like to join me?" Scourge asked, Shadow thought for a second and nodded. Scourge smiled and said "good" he grabbed Shadow and opened his mouth wide all that was heard were muffled screams and after a few minutes a loud blech.

Sonic then went in he saw scourge sitting on his throne with a large bloated wiggling stomach Sonic could hear someone yelling from inside his stomach and saw the occupant's punches and kicks. Sonic went over to Scourge "now Blue tell me will you taste as good as stripes?" he asked, Sonic just shrugged "all i know is Scourge you're a fat ass". This made scourge angry he Grabbed Sonic who quickly meet the same fate as Shadow did. Over time everyone but Tails had gone into scourge's room he got up and went in. He saw scourge's stomach and saw the outlines of Some of the occupants and the faces of other pressing against Scourge's stomach he saw them all fight for freedom as he saw pokes, punches and kicks against the hedgehog's squishy, and near-indestructible, stomach walls; Scourge chuckled to himself at how feeble and futile their attempts were. He could hear the churning noises increase in volume and tried to look over his stomach again though there was not much to see anymore.

Tails walked over slowly knowing there was no way out of this, Scourge smiled and pressed Tails' head against His stomach "can you hear them?" he asked. Tails nodded "well you're gonna Join them" Scourge said while opening his mouth and picking up Tails. Tails looked at Scourge's open mouth and shoved his head into it, he began to lick Tails' head as he began to swallow more and more his neck to bulge as he swallowed more and soon he swallowed the last of Tails and closed his Maw like a trap door causing Tails to be trapped in his slimy prison.

Scourge smirked down at the bloated belly that was propped on top of his knees. He could not even see the other side of the room properly as the tanned, scarred mass of flesh rose near-enough past his pair of blue eyes. With a content sigh he placed a hand onto his gut and began to rub it lovingly; it had been quite the feast indeed, and one that a king such as himself deserved after a long day of ruling and destruction. Surrounded by extremely regal decor the green hedgehog king licked his lips before he opened his large maw. Scourge smirked as he continued to rub his massive frame; better out then in he thought as he realised a thick layer of saliva had accumulated on his bulge from his massive belch of satisfaction. The vast amount of drool made perfect lubricant to massage his gut as it churned around his food.

He really had to admit he made a pig of himself that evening. "I guess now you all know what happens when you try and beat the king right?" he asked the occupants in his bloated stomach. His stomach gave a chorus of gurgles as a reply to which the king merely laughed at, he knew they would agree with him. He tried to trace the forms of the individuals trapped inside. It would not be long before they would surely gain the acquaintance of his gastric acids that would singe and work them all down into pudge on his royal physique. Scourge gave a huge yawn as he patted his wriggling gut before he started to jiggle it around. He grabbed handfuls of flesh as he tried to imagine just what his form would look like after digestion, aided by a long, peaceful rest. He always thought that a chubby, firm-bellied ruler looked better and would strike more fear into his subjects eyes, and now that's the sort of monarch his kingdom would gain.

Scourge using the emeralds chaos controled to his bed and laid down as his stomach wigged more. Then Fiona came in and saw Scourge "wow you've let yourself go" she said, Scourge saked her to come over to him she did. He pulled her in for what looked like a kiss but shoved her head into his mouth and swallowed her whole, with his stomach almost completly full. he toke off his majestic crown as he licked his lips once more to collect the mouth-watering cocktail of flavours before a few small, meaty belches escaped from his jaws. With a smirk on his face and his hands comfortably rested on his belly, King Scourge drifted off to sleep, and said to his stomach "hail to the king baby"


End file.
